bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
All Meido Up
The Eve Of Festivities Ahatake's eyes shot open, and he noticed the room was a bit dark. Sleeping on the couch wasn't fun, but it certainly couldn't be this cramped, could it? He tried to sit up, but, something restricted him from completing this action in it's entirety. He looked forward...and saw Kōyuri sleeping quietly on top of him. "Kōyuri!" Ahatake yelled at the top of his lungs, and this made her eyes flutter as she looked up at him. "Ahatake-kun..." She said drowsily. "Good morning...." "Why are you sleeping on top of me?!" He asked, still a little too loudly. He was bound to wake someone up if he kept talking this loud. Kōyuri laid her head back down on his chest, and started sleeping again. "D-damn it..." Ahatake grumbled. Gaikou was tossing and turning; presumably, she was experiencing nightmares once more. "Ughhhh..." She kept her eyes tightly shut, attempting to remain asleep for god knows what reason. Even so, a thought rang at the back of her mind, "Why do I get the feeling that something will go pear-shaped for Ahatake at any minute..." Kayla, however, was immediately alerted to Ahatake's voice, and jumped up, shoving her blanket off, revealing the see-through nightgown she slept in. Thankfully, she wore undergaments. She skidded downstairs, and saw Ahatake frowning deeply with Kōyuri sleeping happily on top of him. "No!" Kayla snapped, grabbing Kōyuri's arm and pulling her off Ahatake as she let the girl hit the ground. Ahatake breathed in, and sat up. "Thank you, Kayla." "Why was that happening?" She asked, looking upset as Kōyuri rubbed her head, looking around as if she was quite bewildered as to how she got on the ground. "It's nothing." Ahatake groaned, and looked at the clock. "I suppose this is just as well, it's about time to get ready for school anyay." "I want answers!" Kayla called as Ahatake climbed the stairs, turning on every light leading from the ground floor to the bedroom. Gaikou's eyes snapped awake, almost mechanically moving as she hopped out of bed, wrapping a blanket around her half-naked body and rushing to see Kayla. "The heck just happened? You seem...well, mad. And not a cute way." "It's nothing." Kayla replied, a little too snappily as she brushed right past Ahatake, throwing the boy off his balance. "Whoawhoawhoawhoawhaowhaowhoa-!" Naturally, he tried to grab onto something — only to grab onto the blanket Gaikou was using to cover herself. Naturally, his falling motion and grip ripped the blanket right off as he fell in front of her, getting a full view of her exposed form. Gaikou covered her ample bosom with her slender hands. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" She shrieked rather femininely; making a dash for it. "Damn pervert...!" Of course, right now, she didn't have the most stable footing in the world; so amusingly, the moment she began to run, she fell, failing rather spectacularly as she collapsed front-first...with her breasts landing in Ahatake's face, practically suffocating him. "Mfff! Mffff!!! Mhph!!! (I think I can die happy now!)!" Ahatake's words were entirely muffled and he wasn't exactly fighting to move her off of him. "...." Kayla didn't say anything, but grabbed her uniform and went towards the stairs. "I'll be downstairs changing." What was notable was that Harumi was actually still asleep. Gaikou quickly picked herself up; extremely embarrassed. Her eyes sharpened and she gritted her teeth as she responded in a hissing tone, "This never happened...!" There she ran off rather quickly, tripping again. ---- "Ok, that was definitely an awkward start to an already awkward morning." Ahatake yawned as the quartet walked to school, Kōyuri and Kayla both clinging to Ahatake's arms, the former absolutely thrilled, the latter shooting daggers at her "opposition". "What did I miss?" Harumi asked drowsily. "Everyone seems so peeved. I guess I slept through some entertainment?" Gaikou was still pretty miffed; grumbling in a tone so low that nobody could hear her. It was clear that she was cursing however. "Damn bastard has no right to claim that he's not a pervert....it's like my boobs were magnetically drawn to his face or something..." "Stop bitching about it." Ahatake replied. "Just be happy I enjoyed it." He made a duck at Gaikou's fist came swinging his way, and Kōyuri and Kayla ducked with. Gaikou glanced away, continuing to be irritated. It looked like she wouldn't get over it any time soon. Typical women. "Freedom of speech, remember? I can say what I want and-" she was suddenly distracted. "Oooh, all you can eat buffet~" "W-what...?" Ahatake seemed bewildered. "What the heck are you going on about, there's no buffet." "Gaikou-san wanted a distraction." Kōyuri said slyly. "I think she also likes you, Ahatake-kun." Gaikou spun around quickly glared daggers at her. "I most certainly do NOT. And I never, ever, ever, ever, ever will. Get that through your bricked-head, woman." Somebody certainly was telling the truth...or in denial. "She's not my type anyway." Ahatake said derisively. "A bit too feisty." Harumi sighed. "You two are being children." "You're over 100, we are children to you." Ahatake pointed out. Gaikou snapped at her, "I'm not being a child, you're just being unaccepting of my behaviour!" "That is childish behaviour, Gaikou." Harumi told her. "Just calm down, it's a bit too early in the morning." Gaikou ruffled her hair in annoyance. "Argh, fine." She took a deep breath; she wasn't a morning person. At all. They kept quiet until they got into school, swapping their shoes as they headed to their class. Ahatake groaned as he took a seat, but relieved that Kōyuri had to take a seat a few rows away from him, and even Kayla couldn't keep a hold on him when she had to sit down. "Relieved?" Harumi asked, smugly. "Like you have no idea." Ahatake replied. Gaikou chuckled to herself, looking at the whole scene, smiling smugly. "This should turn out...interesting. A chaotic love five-point star- er, I mean square...." Mizuzu-sensei walked into the classroom, smiling broadly as her chest bounced. She stood in front of the class, who greeted her with the customary "Good Morning!" before she gestured to the board, on which "学祭" was written on the board. Noticing this, everyone straightened up, excited because the festival was rearing it's head. Mizuzu-sensei cleared her throat, obviously very excited herself. "Ok, everyone! As you know, the school cultural is about to start, and I think we should decide what our class do for it." Gaikou exchanged glances with Kayla and Harumi, putting her hand up. "I do believe that I have an idea. Something you'll all like. How about ...we do a maid cafe? It'll be fun~" "Nooooooo!" Ahatake bellowed. Naturally, this got a few odd looks from the class as he glared at Gaikou whispering "I know what you're up to, no way in Hell, woman!" Gaikou seemed rather pleased with herself- especially since she was basically relishing Ahatake's reaction. "You know it'll be popular, so why don't you take one for the team~ Be a sport here." "I will roast you!" Ahatake hissed. Mizuzu-sensei placed her finger in her lips. "A maid-café...I actually like the sound of it." She chuckled. "Should we put it up as an option, or is everyone in favour of it?" Gaikou smirked. "Well, there's one person versus many. I think we all know the outcome of this." She was so darn smug right now. "I think it's a good idea." Kayla spoke up, and the entire class, even the girls, were voicing their assent as well. Mizuzu-sensei smiled. "I guess, with everyone except Ahatake here agreeing, it's a done deal. Our class will do a maid cafe for the festival!" Gaikou couldn't help but chuckle to herself. "Everything's falling into place...ahahahahahahahaha..." She sounded like a villain from a manga. "Alright then!" Mizuzu-sensei clapped her hands. "Let's prepare for the festival!" END